Kick the Bucket
Kick the Bucket is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Kibble crosses over to the dark side. Roles Starring *Kibble Featuring *Devious *Splendid *Binky Appearances *Generic Tree Friends *The Mole Plot A crowd watches from a stage and cheer the very moment Splendid comes out. Splendid talks about a new contest where one of his fans will get to be his sidekick for a day. Binky and Kibble appear in front of him and show off their sidekick moves. Splendid is impressed with both of them, and Kibble begs to be chosen, making the choice harder. Splendid decides to pick his sidekick with his eyes covered. After a few minutes, Splendid's finger points at Binky and he wins. Feeling betrayed, Kibble stomps off. He reads a comic book and gets a diabolical idea. At home he puts on a black bucket and vandalizes all the Splendid posters on his walls, making an evil laugh. As the final step to his Face Heel Turn, Kibble calls over Devious. As soon as the supervillain arrives, they discuss a plan to defeat Splendid and Binky. Later, Splendid and Binky do their heroic duty by cleaning up the park. Binky does much of the cleaning while Splendid gives orders. He suddenly spots a kitten stuck in a tree and flies to the rescue, only for the bionic cat to explode. Devious appears flying a jetpack and battles Splendid in the air. Meanwhile, Binky is cornered by Kibble and they attack each other. However, Kibble gets the upper hand when he pulls Binky's blanket cape off and rips it, causing him to cry. Devious traps Splendid in a giant robotic claw and prepares to vaporize him. Kibble sees this and realizes where he has gone wrong. As an act of redemption, Kibble throws his bucket hat and it lands on Devious' head, blocking his vision. His laser gun cuts through the robot claw and Splendid, upon freeing himself, punches Devious into a tree. Due to the impact, Devious' body is forced into the bucket and The Mole uses his blood to paint a wall. Comparing Kibble who has just saved his life and Binky who cries over his blanket cape, Splendid makes a second choice and chooses Kibble as his new temporary sidekick. Splendid then assigns him to clean the rest of the park as punishment and for his first heroic duty. Kibble sees a dirty blanket on the ground and picks it up, only for more to fall. As Kibble screams over the ever growing mess, it is revealed the blankets are being thrown by Binky, who makes an evil laugh after crossing to the dark side. Moral "No evil deed goes unpunished." Deaths #Devious gets his body forced into Kibble's bucket. Trivia *This is Kibble's first starring role. *The bucket Kibble wears when he turns evil had chum in it. This may be a reference to the Chum Bucket from SpongeBob SquarePants, owned by the villainous Plankton. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 32 Episodes